Quidditchträume
by KitKat2006
Summary: Ginny läßt ihre Karriere Revue passieren und ihr wird klar, dass sie diese eigentlich nur einem zu verdanken hat. Nämlich Oliver Wood, der immer an sie geglaubt hat. Doch dies weiß außer ihnen beiden niemand und das wird wohl auch ewig so bleiben. GWOW


**KitKats Mund:** Hey, was ist denn das hier? 

**KitKats Hirn:** Ein Oneshot! Siehst du das nicht?

**KitKats Mund:** Ich bin ein Mund. Ich kann sowas nicht sehen. Wo kommt der Oneshot so plötzlich her?

**KitKats Hirn:** Den gibt es schon länger.

**KitKats Mund:** Aha! Und warum kriegen wir den erst jetzt vorgesetzt?

**KitKats Hirn:** Weil dieser Oneshot in einem anderen Forum aufgrund einer Idee einer der anderen Userinnen entstanden ist.

**KitKats Mund:** Was für eine Idee?

**KitKats Hirn:** Die Idee war, eine Geschichte über Menschen im Harry-Potter-Universum zu schreiben, die einander beeinflußt haben. Und das hier ist dabei in KitKats Fall rausgekommen.

**KitKats Mund:** Verstehe. Und um welche Charaktere geht es hier?

**KitKats Hirn:** Um Oliver und Ginny.

**KitKats Mund:** Ungewöhnlich!

**KitKats Hirn:** Ja, aber guuuuuuut.

**KitKats Mund:** Du kommst gerade ziemlich eingebildet rüber, weißt du das?

**KitKats Hirn:** Ich weiß halt, was ich kann.

**KitKats Mund:** Ja, große Reden schwingen.

**KitKats Hirn:** Halt die Klappe.

**KitKats Mund:** Ui, ist da jemand eingeschnappt?

**KitKats Hirn:** Nein, ich will den Lesern nur Gelegenheit geben, sich selber von meiner herausragenden Leistung zu überzeugen.

**KitKats Mund:** Uärgh! Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.

**KitKats Hirn:** Halt die Klappe.

**KitKats Mund:** Das sagtest du berrei...

**KitKats Hirn:** RUHE! Hier wollen Leute lesen.

**KitKats Mund:** Ist ja schon gut. Ich gehe ja schon.

**KitKats Hirn:** Geht doch!

**KitKats Mund:** Ich dachte hier wollen Leute lesen? AAAAHHHHH! Laß mich in Ruhe.

**KitKats Hirn:** Dann sei endlich still.

**KitKats Augen:** Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn hier irgendwann mal die Leute mit den weißen Hab-mich-lieb-Jacken vor der Tür stehen und die beiden mitnehmen. Wie herrlich ruhig wäre es dann hier.

**KitKats Hirn & Mund:** HALT DIE KLAPPE!

**KitKats Augen:** Hahahahahaha! Habt Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Quidditchträume**

„...und deshalb hat die Jury einstimmig entschieden, dass der diesjährige Quidditchaward für den besten Jäger bzw beste Jägerin an eine Spielerin der Ballycastle Bats geht. Und zwar an niemand geringeres als an Ms. Ginevra Weasley."

Whoa, ist das zu glauben? Unser Team gewinnt den Quidditchaward für die beste Jägerin! Ich gewinne den Quidditchaward für die beste Jägerin. Mein Team spielt komplett verrückt und ich habe meine liebe Müh und Not, überhaupt bis zur Bühne vorzukommen, wo Calvin Conelly, der Leiter der Ministeriumsabteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten steht und auf mich wartet. Immer wieder fällt mir einer meiner Kollegen um den Hals, gibt mir einen gutgemeinten Schlag auf die Schultern, unter dem ich fast zusammenbreche und ganze zweimal hätte es mich lang hingehauen, wenn nicht jemand im letzten Moment zugegriffen hätte.

Und irgendwo da hinten, auf den öffentlichen Sitzplätzen flippt gerade meine Familie aus. Ich kann sie zwar in der Menge nicht erkennen, aber ich weiß inzwischen zumindest, wo ungefähr sie sitzen. Den dass gerade in diesem Moment über einen der Sitzbereiche links hinten ein gewaltiges Innenfeuerwerk losgeht ist garantiert kein Zufall. Auf Fred und George ist halt Verlaß. Ich muß mich nachher unbedingt dafür bedanken. Das heißt, falls ich es dann überhaupt noch kann, denn es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass Mum ihnen den Hals umdreht, wenn sie damit fertig ist, einen Sturzbach an Tränen zu vergießen, weil ihre „kleine Ginny" jetzt endgültig in der Liga der ganz Großen mitspielt.

Meinem Team bin ich inzwischen erfolgreich entkommen, aber immer wieder muß ich auf dem Weg nach vorne Hände schütteln und Umarmungen über mich ergehen lassen, denn auch die anderen Teams sind vollkommen überrascht von dieser Entscheidung. Verständlich, denn genau wie ich selber, haben sie wohl alle damit gerechnet, dass dieser Award mit absoluter Sicherheit an Chris Hollings von den Whigtown Wanderers geht. Der ist nämlich bis zum heutigen Tag als haushoher Favorit auf diesen Award gehandelt worden. Seine Trefferquote in der letzten Saison ist absolut fantastisch und niemand, absolut niemand hätte wohl gedacht, dass jemand anderes als er diesen Award bekommt. Und jetzt hat es mich getroffen. Eine Jägerin aus einem Team, das nur als Tabellenvierte die Saison abgeschlossen hat. Das ist vollkommen verrückt.

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd über so eine irre Entscheidung, aber nach außen hin ein strahlendes Lächeln zeigend, stehe ich jetzt vor der kleinen Treppe am Bühnenrand. Sechs Stufen trennen mich noch von einer der begehrtesten Auszeichnungen in der magischen Welt und ich steige diese sechs Stufen wie hypnotisiert hinauf. Calvin Conelly kommt mir auf halbem Weg zum Rednerpult entgegen, drückt mir den Award in die Hand und sagt etwas. Was er sagt? Keine Ahnung, ehrlich, denn ich bekomme gerade mal so mit, dass sich seine Lippen bewegen und dann realisiere ich meine Umwelt erst wieder, als ich hinter dem Rednerpult stehe und alle mich erwartungsvoll ansehen. OK, dann ist jetzt wohl improvisieren angesagt, denn eine Rede habe ich nicht wirklich vorbereitet.

„Tja, was soll ich groß sagen? Ernsthaft, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nämlich nichts vorbereitet, da ich absolut nicht damit gerechnet habe, heute hier zu stehen. Eigentlich dachte ich nämlich, dass ich in diesem Moment da unten bei euch sitze und mir anhören würde, was Chris Hollings zu sagen hat."

Amüsiertes Gelächter ist daraufhin zu hören und ein Blick zu Chris rüber zeigt mir, dass dieser zumindest ein fairer Verlierer ist. Aber das habe ich von ihm ehrlich gesagt auch nicht anders erwartet.

„Stattdessen stehe ich jetzt hier und muß improvisieren. Ich denke, wenn ich denn schon mal hier stehe und die Gelegenheit habe, sollte ich mich mal bedanken. Bei den Leuten, die immer an meiner Seite standen, egal ob ich einen guten oder schlechten Tag hatte. Wie zum Beispiel meine Eltern, die zwar manchmal recht nervig sind, aber die trotzdem die besten Eltern der Welt sind. Und bei meinen Brüdern, die noch tausendmal nerviger sein können, aber immer für ihre kleine Schwester die Kohlen aus dem Feuer geholt haben, wenn es nötig war. Bei meinen Trainern und Teamkollegen, die mich in den letzten Jahren zu der Spielerin geformt haben, die ich heute bin."

Lautstarker Applaus dröhnt aus der Ballycastlesloge zu mir rüber und wieder mal sind meine Teamkollegen und die übrigen Ballycastlesleute völlig außer Rand und Band. Ich liebe dieses Team. Ehrlich. Wir sind mehr als einfach nur Arbeitskollegen. Wir sind eine richtige Familie und man kann gar nicht anders, als sich bei ihnen wohl zu fühlen.

„Aber ganz besonders möchte ich jemandem danken, ohne den ich heute unter Garantie nicht hier stehen würde. Jemand, der mir im rechten Moment Mut gemacht und mir meine Ängste ausgeredet hat. Jemand der mir zugetraut hat, eine gute Quidditchspielerin zu sein, noch bevor er mich auch nur ein einziges mal auf einem Besen hat fliegen sehen. Jemand, ohne den ich bestimmt nie die Überwindung aufgebracht hätte, mich in Hogwarts um einen Platz im Hausteam zu bewerben. Dieser Jemand ist heute Abend auch hier und er wird wissen, dass er gemeint ist. Dieser Award ist somit nicht nur mein Verdienst. Er steht ihm auch zu einem sehr großen Teil zu und deshalb ist dieser Quidditchaward ihm gewidmet. Vielen Dank und euch allen noch einen schönen Abend."

Ich kann nicht anders, als breit grinsend von der Bühne zu gehen. Ratlose Gesichter sehen mir entgegen und halblautes Raunen ist zu hören. Alle haben wohl gedacht, dass ich am Ende einen Namen erwähnen würde, aber den Gefallen habe ich ihnen nicht getan. Seine Identität geht nur mich und ihn was an. Allerdings weiß ich jetzt schon, dass meine Teamkollegen und vor allem die Presse mich deswegen noch ziemlich in die Mangel nehmen werden.

Auf meinem Rückweg fällt mein Blick auf sein Gesicht. Er sitzt direkt neben Chris Hollings und redet mit ihm. Allerdings läßt er mich dabei nicht aus den Augen und ich weiß genau, dass er Mühe hat, nicht ebenfalls in mein verschmitztes Grinsen einzufallen. Blitzende braune Augen sehen mich unter einem auch heute wieder leicht wirren Haarschopf an und ich frage mich, ob er auch gerade an den einen Moment vor so vielen Jahren denkt, als dies alles, was jetzt hier zu einem vorläufigen Höhepunkt gekommen ist, ins Rollen gebracht wurde.

* * *

**Hogwarts, November 1993:**

Mit einem lauten Knall riss der Riemen von Colin Creeveys Schultasche, als der Fluch des wesentlich älteren Schülers ihn traf. Die Tasche selber flog dabei hoch in die Luft, drehte einen halben Salto und prallte dann gegen das Treppengeländer. Im nächsten Moment regnete es Pergamentblätter, Schreibfedern, Bücher, Tintenfässer und Fotoapparate und sämtliche Schüler im näheren Umkreis hielten sich schützend die Arme über den Kopf, um nicht von einem dieser Sachen getroffen zu werden.

Ginny sah mit Entsetzen, wie Colins ganzer Stolz direkt auf sie zugeflogen kam und mit einem beherzten Sprung in die Luft fing sie den Fotoapparat mitten im Flug ab. Bei der Landung konnte sie gerade noch verhindern, dass eines der drei Tintenfässer ihr gegen die Schulter flog indem sie reflexartig mit dem Zaubertränkebuch in ihrer linken Hand dagegen schlug. Das Tintenfass flog in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und zersplitterte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Direkt oberhalb von Alexander Warrington, der den Fluch auf Colins Tasche losgelassen hatte. Das Ergebnis war, dass dieser jetzt über und über mit grellgrüner Tinte bedeckt war, was Ginny ein zufriedenes Grinsen entlockte.

„Genau das hast du verdient, du dämliche Schlange", murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. Gerade so laut, dass er zwar hörte, dass sie was sagte, aber nicht den genauen Wortlaut verstand. Ganz so mutig war sie dann doch nicht, denn Alexander Warrington war immerhin drei Jahre älter als sie und noch dazu ein Slytherin.

Dass sie aber überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, reichte ihm schon aus, um sie sich vorzuknöpfen. Mit einem wütenden Blitzen in den Augen trat er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und Ginny machte automatisch genauso viele Schritte rückwärts. Was sie dabei nicht bedachte, war, dass das Treppenpodest, auf dem es zu diesem verhängnisvollen Zusammentreffen der Zweitklässler-Gryffindors und der Fünftklässler-Slytherins gekommen war, nicht mehr besonders viel Platz hinter ihr bot. Bei ihrem vierten Schritt trat sie ins Leere, stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und ruderte haltsuchend mit den Armen. Diese Bemühungen waren jedoch vergebens und im nächsten Moment stolperte sie hintenüberfallend rückwärts die Stufen runter. Unter den erschrockenen Schreien ihrer Freunde und dem hämischen Gelächter der Slytherins stürzte sie unaufhaltsam den harten Marmorstufen entgegen und hätte sich bei der Landung wohl mehr als nur ein wenig weh getan, wenn sie nicht im letzten Moment zwei starke Arme davor bewahrt hätten.

„Sagt mal, was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine Stimme verwundert, die Ginny wage vertraut vorkam. „Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun, als euch mit Zweitklässlern anzulegen, die euch um Welten unterlegen sind? Flucht euch gefälligst gegenseitig ins Jenseits, wenn es euch schon so in den Fingern juckt, aber vergreift euch nicht an Jüngere. Ist das klar?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, Wood.", antwortete Warrington ihm gereizt. „Du kannst mir nicht vorwerfen, dass die dämliche Weasley nicht auf ihren eigenen zwei Beinen stehen kann."

„Verkaufe mich nicht für blöd, Warrington.", schoss Oliver Wood sauer zurück, während er Ginny auf eine der Stufen absetzte. „Ich habe von da unten genau gesehen, was hier los war und ich habe auch gesehen, dass du sie gerade ziemlich bedroht hast. Ich warne dich, komme ihr ja nicht nochmal zu nahe, sonst könnte es für dich gewaltig unangenehm werden."

„Wieso regt dich das eigentlich so auf? Stehst du neuerdings auf Zwölfjährige?", fragte Warrington spöttisch und grinste Oliver dann herausfordernd an. „Bin ich deiner Freundin zu nahe gekommen, Wood?"

Brüllendes Gelächter kam daraufhin von den Slytherins, die hinter Warrington standen. Oliver ließ sich jedoch nicht provozieren und warf ihm nur einen eisigen Blick zu.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt zusehen, dass ich Land gewinne und beten, dass ihre Brüder nichts hiervon erfahren.", warnte er ihn leise, aber doch mit einem drohenden Ton in der Stimme. „Vor allem die beiden in deinem Jahrgang könnten dir im handumdrehen das Leben zur Hölle machen."

Warrington sah ihn einen Moment finster an, doch dann drehte er sich wortlos um, ging gefolgt von seinen Freunden die Treppe weiter nach oben und verschwand gleich darauf in einem der Gänge.

Oliver wandte sich jetzt Ginny zu, die mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick auf der Stufe saß.

„Alles okay bei dir? Wo tut's weh?", fragte er sie besorgt, als sie auf die erste Frage den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mein Fuß.", jammerte sie. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Fuß verknackst oder sogar gebrochen. Der tut so fürchterlich weh."

„Zeig mal her.", meinte Oliver und griff nach ihrem rechten Fußgelenk, dass sie umklammert hielt.

Ginny sog scharf die Luft ein, als Oliver anfing, ihr Fußgelenk vorsichtig abzutasten.

„Aua!", schrie sie leise auf, doch Oliver hatte schon wieder losgelassen.

„Also gebrochen ist nichts, so wie ich das sehe.", meinte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, doch Ginny schaffte nur ein sehr schwaches Lächeln als Erwiderung. „Du hast ihn dir wohl nur recht heftig verstaucht, als du die Stufen runtergestolpert bist. Komm, ich bring dich rüber in den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey weiß dir sicher zu helfen."

Bevor Ginny überhaupt wußte, wie ihr geschah, hatte Oliver sie hochgehoben, lief mit ihr auf dem Arm die Treppe wieder runter und bog an dessen Ende in den Gang Richtung Krankenflügel ab.

„He, geht das überhaupt?", fragte sie ihn schließlich, als sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Bin ich nicht zu schwer für dich?"

„Zu schwer? Machst du Witze?", fragte Oliver und sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Du bist doch das reinste Fliegengewicht."

„Ich meine ja nur.", murmelte Ginny leise und sah auf den Boden. „Du hättest auch genauso gut einen Lehrer zur Hilfe holen können. Du hättest mich nicht persönlich zum Krankenflügel bringen müssen. Immerhin kommst du deshalb auch zu spät zum Unterricht."

„Ja, zu Verwandlung. Die McGonagall wird mir ganz schön den Marsch blasen. Und Percy erst.", seufzte Oliver und grinste verschmitzt, als Ginny bei der Erwähnung von Percy leise zu kichern anfing. „Und außerdem solltest du dir der Ehre bewußt sein, von mir persönlich in den Krankenflügel getragen zu werden. Einige Mädchen hier in Hogwarts würden ganz schön was dafür geben, jetzt an deiner Stelle zu sein."

„Was?", fragte Ginny und sah Oliver jetzt verdutzt an, der daraufhin anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. Ginny lief daraufhin knallrot an und sprach, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, empört weiter. „Also, erstens bist du ganz schön eingebildet, Oliver Wood. Zweitens bin ich erst zwölf und will noch gar nicht so genau wissen, was euch Siebzehnjährigen alles so durch den Kopf geht. Und drittens...drittens..."

„Na?", hakte Oliver grinsend nach. „Was, und drittens?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.", brummte Ginny schließlich und die Röte in ihrem Gesicht wurde noch einen Tick dunkler.

„Ach komm schon. Erzähl's mir. Ich sag's auch niemandem weiter.", drängte Oliver sie weiter und hatte insgeheim seinen Spaß dabei, sie noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Ich sagte doch schon, das geht dich gar nichts an.", knurrte Ginny und sah ihn jetzt finster an, allerdings misslang dieser drohende Blick dank ihres rotglühenden Gesichts völlig.

„Na gut, dann nicht.", meinte Oliver schließlich lachend. „Themawechsel. Deine Brüder müssen dich in den Ferien ziemlich gut trainiert haben. Du bist bestimmt eine richtig gute Quidditchspielerin."

„Wie kommst du da denn drauf?", fragte Ginny ihn verblüfft und insgeheim mächtig erleichtert, dass er das Thema gewechselt hatte.

„Na, du hast da gerade eben immerhin drei Positionen zugleich gespielt. Treiber, Sucher und Jäger.", antwortete Oliver ihr in einem Tonfall, als wäre das absolut klar. „Das war genial."

„Also, das mußt du mir jetzt mal genauer erklären.", meinte Ginny und sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich kapiere nämlich nicht so recht, wie du das meinst."

„Naja, Sucher warst du, als du den Fotoapparat gefangen hast, Treiber warst du in dem Moment, als du mit deinem Buch das Tintenfass weggeschlagen hast und Jäger in dem Moment, als du trotz widriger Umstände den Fotoapparat nicht losgelassen, sondern eisern festgehalten hast.", erklärte Oliver ausführlich. „Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass du beim rückwärtsfallen ein oder zwei andere Gegenstände geblockt hättest und du wärst eine All-in-one-Quidditchspielerin. Ein Ein-Personen-Team sozusagen."

„Du spinnst doch." meinte Ginny kopfschüttelnd. „Das war alles reiner Zufall. Ich habe nur reagiert, dass ist alles."

„Und was genau unterscheidet dich dadurch von einem richtig guten Quidditchspieler?", fragte Oliver sie und sah sie durchdringend an. „Das ist nämlich genau das, was die richtig guten Spieler tun. Sie reagieren. Mehr nicht. Kein denken, kein abspulen von Spielzügen im Kopf, kein zögern. Einfach nur reagieren und damit schneller sein, als der Gegner. Wer hat dir das beigebracht? Fred? George? Oder Charlie? Zumindest einer von ihnen muß es gewesen sein. Wenn nicht sogar alle zusammen."

Ginny sah Oliver an, als hätte er ihr gerade erzählt, der Himmel sei lila-gelb kariert. Dann schnaubte sie kurz und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Brüder", fing sie mit leicht genervten Tonfall an. „hätten es am liebsten, wenn ich gar nicht wüßte, dass man einen Besen auch zu etwas anderes benutzen kann, als zum fegen. Wenn es nach denen ginge, würde ich allerhöchstens einen Kinderbesen mit Absturzsicherung und Geschwindigkeitsdrosselung bekommen, der nicht höher als einen halben Meter fliegt. Fliegen ist schließlich viel zu gefährlich für Mädchen und deshalb haben diese auch auf einem Besen nichts zu suchen."

Jetzt sah Oliver Ginny verständnislos an.

„Sag das nochmal.", brachte er schließlich vollkommen verblüfft hervor. „Die haben dir allen ernstes gesagt, dass Mädchen auf Besen nichts verloren haben? Das glaube ich einfach nicht."

„Glaub's ruhig.", seufzte Ginny frustriert auf. „Was ihre kleine Schwester angeht, sind die Weasley-Jungs völlig verdreht. Und zwar alle und nicht nur Percy, von dem man das ja erwarten würde."

„Also, das haut mich jetzt glatt aus den Socken.", murmelte Oliver und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wenn das wirklich so ist, sollten Fred und George bloß aufpassen, dass sie so einen Spruch nicht mal versehentlich in der Gryffindorkabine loslassen. Die Mädels machen sie sonst kalt."

„Wahrscheinlich.", meinte Ginny und kicherte bei der Vorstellung, wie Angelina, Alicia und Katie sich ihre Brüder vorknöpften, in sich hinein.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich dann noch beeindruckter von deiner Leistung eben.", meinte Oliver jetzt und sah Ginny nachdenklich an. „Wie wäre es, hast du mal Lust, deine Reaktionen auf dem Quidditchfeld zu testen?"

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Ginny ihn und riß erschrocken die Augen auf. „Deine Treiber machen Hackfleisch aus dir, wenn du versuchst, ihre kleine Schwester in die Geheimnisse des Quidditch einzuweihen."

„Ich habe ja auch nie gesagt, dass sie dabei sein müssen.", erwiderte Oliver und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Ich dachte, dass nur wir beide uns mal auf die Besen schwingen und ein wenig spielen. Irgendwann mal, wenn kein anderer dahinter kommt. Frühmorgens oder Abends nach dem Abendessen. Oder in einer meiner Freistunden, wenn du schon frei hast. Ihr habt ja noch nicht so viel Unterricht wie wir. Oder von mir aus auch an einem der Hogsmeadewochenenden, wenn alle unten im Dorf sind. Was meinst du?"

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst? Du willst wirklich mit mir zusammen Quidditch spielen? Ohne dass jemand was davon mitbekommt und es meinen Brüdern verrät?", fragte Ginny ihn verblüfft und Oliver nickte. „Na klar will ich. Sag mir wann und ich bin dabei."

„OK, was hältst du von nächsten Samstagnachmittag so gegen halb vier?", fragte Oliver sie. „Dann habe ich alle meine Besorgungen in Hogsmeade erledigt und es fällt nicht auf, wenn ich früher verschwinde. Wenn ich nebenbei mal fallenlasse, dass ich noch ein wenig an meinen neuen Ideen für das nächste Training arbeiten will, fragen die anderen gar nicht weiter nach. Die kennen mich inzwischen gut genug und wissen, dass ich das öfter mal tue."

„Samstagnachmittag? Da habe ich noch nichts vor. Das klappt.", meinte Ginny und zappelte aufgeregt auf Olivers Armen rum.

„He, nicht zappeln. Sonst tut dir nur der Fuß wieder doller weh.", warnte Oliver sie und mußte bei Ginnys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck leicht schmunzeln. Scheinbar hatte sie vor lauter Aufregung gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihr immer noch der Fuß weh tat.

„Sorry!", murmelte sie leise und zuckte auch gleich darauf zusammen, als sie sich wieder ihren Schmerzen bewußt wurde. „Ich freue mich nur so."

„Das sollst du auch. Hat keiner was gegen.", meinte Oliver lächelnd, drehte sich jetzt mit Ginny zusammen halb um und stieß die Tür zum Krankenflügel mit der linken Schulter auf.

Als ob sie es geahnt hätte wuselte Madame Pomfrey ihnen schon entgegen und forderte Oliver auf, Ginny auf eines der Betten zu legen. Sie fragte nicht mal großartig, was geschehen war und machte sich gleich daran, Ginnys Fuß zu untersuchen, als Oliver ihr sagte, dass Ginny dort Schmerzen hätte. Dann lächelte Oliver Ginny noch mal verstohlen zu, warf ihr ein stummes „bis Samstag" zu, was Ginny mit einem Lächeln beantwortete und verschwand wieder aus dem Krankenflügel.

* * *

Am Samstagnachmittag stand Ginny mit vor Aufregung kribbelndem Magen vor der Gryffindorkabine und lief nervös auf und ab. Sie war schon seit viertel nach drei hier, da sie es kaum erwarten konnte, endlich mal außerhalb der kontrollierenden Blicke ihrer Familie oder der Fluglehrerin auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Und nicht nur einfach fliegen, sondern auch richtiges Quidditchtraining. Einzeltraining mit dem Gryffindorkapitän persönlich. 

Wenn das irgendeine seiner vielen weiblichen Fans erfahren würde, wäre Ginny inzwischen das Opfer ihrer Eifersucht. Soviel wußte sie inzwischen auch. Sie hatte nämlich in den knapp 10 Tagen seit dem Vorfall auf dem Treppenpodest verstärkt darauf geachtet, ob Oliver mit seiner Bemerkung vielleicht doch recht gehabt hatte. Und er hatte recht gehabt. Viele von diesen Mädchen würden sich bestimmt absichtlich beide Beine brechen, wenn es bedeuten würde, dass Oliver sie persönlich bis zum Krankenflügel trug. Deshalb hatte sie auch wohlweislich den Mund darüber gehalten, dass Oliver das mit ihr getan hatte. Und ihren Freunden hatte sie das gleiche eingeschärft, kaum dass sie sie zu packen bekommen hatte.

Gesprochen hatte Oliver seitdem nicht mehr mit ihr, aber das wunderte Ginny nicht sonderlich. Worüber sollte auch ein Siebtklässler mit einer Zweitklässlerin reden? Der Altersunterschied von fünf Jahren sorgte schon dafür, dass sie kein gemeinsames Gesprächsthema hatten. Das einzige, was Schüler über so große Altersunterschiede hinweg gemeinsam haben könnten, wäre ein gemeinsames Interesse, wie Koboldstein, Zauberschach oder Quidditch. Und da Oliver nun mal absolut kein Interesse an Koboldstein hatte, Zauberschach nur gelegentlich spielte, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen und Ginny nicht wollte, dass etwas von ihrem geplanten Quidditchabenteuer zu ihren Brüdern durchdrang, taten beide weiterhin so, als wären sie nur zwei Schüler, die zufällig demselben Haus angehörten.

Wer allerdings ganz genau hinsah, konnte bemerken, dass zwischen den beiden mehrfach am Tag ein Lächeln, Grinsen oder Zwinkern hin und herging. Auch einige versteckte Zeichen wurden ausgetauscht, die mit stummen Lachen, Kopfschütteln oder Augenverdrehen beantwortet wurden. Da dies allerdings immer über eine recht große Entfernung geschah, hätte niemand genau sagen könne, für wen diese Zeichen, Gesten oder Mimiken bestimmt waren. Und deshalb blieb ihr kleines Geheimnis auch gewahrt.

Ginny war inzwischen zum 28. Mal den kleinen Flur rauf- und runtergelaufen und fragte sich inzwischen besorgt, ob Oliver sie vielleicht doch vergessen hatte. Dass es gerade mal erst fünf vor halb vier war und Oliver somit noch ganze fünf Minuten Zeit hatte, bemerkte sie gar nicht. Sie wurde immer unruhiger und wischte sich nervös die vor Aufregung inzwischen schweißfeuchten Hände an ihrer Schuluniform ab.

„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du richtig süß bist, wenn du so nervös auf und ab läufst?"

Ginny stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und sprang aus dem Stand einen halben Meter in die Luft, wobei sie sich gleichzeitig umdrehte. Das Herz sprang ihr vor Schreck fast aus dem Hals, als sie bei der Landung ein paar Schritte rückwärts stolperte und sich schließlich mit den Handflächen an der Wand hinter ihr festhielt, um sich nicht auf dem Boden liegend wiederzufinden. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund starrte sie in Richtung Eingang und sah direkt in Olivers amüsiertes Gesicht.

„Oliver!", stieß sie schließlich vor Schreck immer noch tonlos hervor. „Mußt du mich so erschrecken?"

„Sorry, war keine Absicht.", grinste er. „Aber ich stehe hier schon eine Weile und sehe dir beim auf und abmarschieren zu und du hast es mehrfach fast geschafft, mich umzulaufen ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken."

„Du stehst schon länger da?"

„Mmhmmm.", brummte er und öffnete jetzt die Tür zur Gryffindorkabine, da nur die offiziellen Mitglieder des jeweiligen Teams sowie die Lehrer sie mit ihrem Zauberstab öffnen konnten. „Hattest du Angst, dass ich dich versetzen würde oder bist du nur einfach aufgeregt über dein erstes Quidditchtraining?"

„Aufgeregt.", antwortete Ginny und betrat nun ebenfalls die Kabine. „Und auch ein kleines bißchen ängstlich, dass du mich vergessen haben könntest."

„Na, das ist doch ehrlicher Gryffindormut.", grinste Oliver sie an. „Du bist zumindest nicht zu feige das zuzugeben. Respekt."

Ginny lächelte leicht schief zurück, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Außerdem hatte ihr auch die Tatsache, dass sie gerade in einem der großen Hogwartsheiligtümer, einer Quidditchkabine, stand, die Sprache verschlagen. Diese Erfahrung machten nur die wenigsten Spieler und sie und ihre Freundinnen hatten sich schon oft gefragt, wie es wohl hinter den stets verschlossenen Kabinentüren aussehen möge. Jetzt kannte sie die Antwort.

An der Wand ihr gegenüber standen drei etwa ein Meter breite und zwei Meter hohe Schränke aus rötlich glänzendem Holz. Links und rechts von ihnen waren zwei geschlossenen Türen zu sehen, von denen sie vermutete, dass sie in die jeweiligen Duschräume führten. An den Wänden rechts und links daneben standen noch einmal jeweils zwei Schränke. Jeder von ihnen war auf dem oberen Drittel mit einem in Goldbuchstaben geschrieben Namen versehen. Zu ihrer linken erkannte sie die Namen „Spinnet" und „Johnson". Rechts war zweimal „Weasley" zu lesen. Und die Schränke direkt vor ihr trugen von links nach rechts die Namen „Bell", „Wood" und „Potter".

Vor den Schränken standen Bänke aus dem gleichen Holz und direkt neben dem Schrank mit der Aufschrift „Spinnet" erkannte sie eine weitere Tür mit einem Fenster in der oberen Hälfte, durch das sie einen kleinen Raum mit einem Schreibtisch, einem Stuhl und einem hohen Regal erkennen konnte. Das Kapitänsbüro. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite rechts neben den „Weasley"-Schränken hing eine ebenfalls rotglänzende Holztafel mit golden eingravierten Namen. Diese Namen erkannte sie nach genauerem Hinsehen als Namen sämtlicher Spieler, die jemals in einer scharlachroten Quidditchrobe das Quidditchfeld von Hogwart betreten hatten. Eine etwas kleinere Tafel daneben zeigte die Jahre an, in denen Gryffindor den Hogwartspokal gewonnen hatte, zusammen mit den Namen der Spieler, die in dem Jahr gespielt hatten. Der letzte Eintrag war der aus dem Jahr 1983, also vor genau 10 Jahren. Und einer der Namen dahinter war C. Weasley.

„Das ist...WOW!", brachte Ginny schließlich nach knapp fünfeinhalb Minuten vollkommen überwältigt hervor.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", fragte Oliver leise, der noch genau wußte, wie er sich fünf Jahre zuvor gefühlt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal die Gryffindorkabine betreten hatte und Ginnys Sprachlosigkeit durchaus verstehen konnte.

Ginny nickte und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm um. Oliver lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen der Kabinentür und lächelte sie an.

„Und irgendwie auch ein wenig beängstigend.", gab sie zu. „Ich meine, man spürt ja schon fast den Erwartungsdruck, der hier auf einem lastet."

„Das ist nur in den ersten paar Wochen so.", meinte Oliver. „Irgendwann hast du dich an all das hier gewöhnt und den einzigen Druck den du dann noch spürst, ist der, den du dir selber machst."

„Kann sein.", meinte Ginny nicht ganz überzeugt von Olivers Worten und sah ihn dann fragend an. „Sind die anderen Kabinen auch so?"

„Im Prinzip ja.", antwortete er und ging zu der Bank vor seinem eigenen Schrank. „Der einzige Unterschied sind die Farben und die Namen auf den Schränken."

„Klar.", murmelte Ginny und setzte sich immer noch überwältigt auf die Bank vor den „Spinnet"- und „Johnson"-Schränken. „Ich bezweifle auch stark, dass die Slytherins mit rot und gold einverstanden wären."

„Du hast es erfaßt.", grinste Oliver sie an. „Bei denen sind die Schränke schwarzglänzend lackiert mit silbernen Namen. Die Schränke bei den Ravenclaws sind in einem Bronzeton mit dunkelblauen Namen und die von den Hufflepuffs sind schiefergrau mit zitronengelben Namen. Meiner Meinung nach haben wir es hier am edelsten getroffen."

„Da könntest du recht haben.", grinste Ginny ihn jetzt auch an. Sie konnte sich nämlich beim besten Willen die Kombination aus schiefergrau und zitronengelb nicht vorstellen und in einer schwarz-silbernen Umkleidekabine würde sie sich sicherlich auch ziemlich unwohl fühlen. Die einzige Alternative, die sie akzeptieren konnte, war das blau-bronze der Ravenclaws. Im Grunde genommen gab sie Oliver allerdings recht. Gryffindor hatte es wohl am edelsten getroffen. „Aber woher weißt du, wie die anderen Kabinen aussehen? Ich denke, da kommen nur die jeweiligen Teammitglieder und die Lehrer rein."

„Glaube mir, das willst du gar nicht so genau wissen.", meinte Oliver verschmitzt grinsend und öffnete den Schrank links neben seinem. „Ich denke, Katies Sachen sollten dir passen. Sie ist die Kleinste von uns, wenn man mal von Harry absieht. Seine Robe dürfte dir zwar auch passen, aber Katie hat immerhin durch die Tatsache, dass sie Jägerin ist, die schützenderen Polsterungen und Gelenkschoner. Und da das ja heute dein erstes Training ist, solltest du dich so gut absichern, wie es geht. Ich will dir ja keine Angst machen, aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass du einige unsanfte Landungen hinlegen und dir ein paar ziemliche Klatschertreffer einfangen wirst."

Ginny grinste schief und ging zu Katies Schrank rüber, um sich umzuziehen. Sie gab es sich selber gegenüber zwar ungern zu, aber so langsam wurde ihr doch leicht mulmig zumute. Oliver schenkte ihr allerdings ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und fing dann an, sich seine eigenen Polsterungen und Gelenkschoner anzulegen. Danach folgten Robe, Schuhe und Handschuhe. Das ganze ging so schnell und selbstverständlich, dass Ginny sich sicher war, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, was er da überhaupt tat. Sie selber verhedderte sich mehrfach mit den langen Bändern von Katies Beinschonern und die Haken an den Knie- und Ellenbogenschonern sprangen ihr ganze vier mal wieder aus den Ösen, was sie zunehmend wütender machte.

Oliver bekam ihren Kampf aus den Augenwinkeln mit und mußte sich mehrfach auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Es war einfach zu herrlich mitzuerleben, wie Ginny sich abmühte und ihn überkam die Erinnerung an ein Training vor zwei Jahren, als Katie selber, gerade frisch ins Team aufgenommen, sich ebenfalls auf genau diesem Platz mit ihren Schonern und Polsterungen abmühte. Sie hatte schließlich frustriert aufgegeben und hatte die Beinschoner mit einer Fluchtirade gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand gepfeffert, dass es sogar Fred und George vor Verblüffung die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Inzwischen hatten sie sich alle an Katies Temperamentsausbrüche gewöhnt, aber damals waren sie alle doch ziemlich geschockt gewesen, was für ein Bündel Energie die so unschuldig wirkende Blondine war. Schließlich hatte Charlie sich seiner neuen Jägerin erbarmt und hatte ihr mit dem Anlegen geholfen.

Auch Oliver stand jetzt auf und kniete sich vor Ginny auf den Boden. Diese sah ihn mit Wut und leichter Verzweiflung in den Augen an, als er ihre Hände von den Schnüren löste und sich selber daran machte, sie um die vielen Haken der Beinschoner zu wickeln und schließlich am Ende zu verknoten. Nachdem auch der zweite Beinschoner fest an ihrem Bein verschnürt war, half er ihr auch noch bei den anderen Schonern, warf ihr das Rückenpolster über den Kopf und hakte es vor ihrer Brust und ihrem Bauch ein. Danach half er ihr in die Quidditchrobe und reichte ihr die Handschuhe.

„So, perfekt.", schmunzelte er und tat, als bemerke er die verlegene Röte auf ihren Wangen nicht, als sie ihn dankbar anlächelte. „Dann kann's ja losgehen. Schnapp dir Katies Besen und komme mit raus."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich den nehmen kann?", fragte Ginny und sah unsicher auf den Komet 5-80 der an einem Haken an der linken Innenseite in Katies Schrank hing. „Ich meine, wenn ich etwas von den anderen Sachen kaputt mache, kann ich das leicht ersetzen, aber wenn ich ihren Besen schrotte, dann...vielleicht sollte ich besser Freds oder Georges Besen nehmen."

„Also, nichts für ungut Ginny, aber ich denke, dass du als Anfängerin doch besser den Komet nimmst und nicht einen der Sauberwischs.", widersprach Oliver ihr. „Der Komet ist zwar das aktuellere Modell und ist auch etwas schneller in der Beschleunigung, aber trotzdem macht er lange nicht so viele Macken, wie die Sauberwischs von Fred und George. Und außerdem müßtest du dann im Fall der Fälle einem deiner Brüder dein kleines Quidditchabenteuer beichten und das bekommt weder dir noch mir gut. Wenn du Katies Besen wirklich schrotten würdest, wäre sie zwar auch nicht so begeistert, aber sie hält zumindest deinen Brüdern gegenüber dicht, wenn ich sie darum bitte. Darauf kann ich mich verlassen. Und die Verantwortung übernehme ich. Im Ernstfall kaufe ich ihr halt einen neuen Besen."

„Na gut, wenn du das so siehst.", meinte Ginny und griff nach Katies Besen. „Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass nichts passiert und sie nichts merkt."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", beruhigte Oliver sie. „Katie ist okay. Die reißt dir schon nicht den Kopf ab, wenn sie erfährt, dass du ihren Besen geflogen hast. Und jetzt komm. Es wird Zeit, dass wir was tun. Wir sind schließlich zum Quidditch spielen hier und nicht zum quatschen."

„Aye, Aye, Sir.", antwortete Ginny und salutierte grinsend vor Oliver.

„Das heißt '_Aye, Aye, KÄPT'N_'.", verbesserte er sie grinsend, woraufhin ihm Ginny todesmutig die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Eins zumindest hast du für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell gelernt.", meinte Oliver zu ihr, als sie zum Quidditchfeld rübergingen.

„Ach ja?", fragte Ginny neugierig. „Und was?"

„Die Respektlosigkeit gegenüber dem Kapitän.", antworte Oliver ihr mit einem zutiefst beleidigten Gesicht, welches Ginny in heftiges Gekicher ausbrechen ließ. „Siehst du, das ist genau das was ich meine. Aber warte, meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein. Vielleicht kann ich wenigstens dir noch Respekt beibringen."

Ginny sah ihn verdutzt an, doch Oliver war inzwischen ebenfalls in leises Lachen ausgebrochen und so hielt sich ihre Angst vor dieser Rache doch einigermaßen in Grenzen.

* * *

„OK Ginny,versuch's nochmal.", rief Oliver ihr zu und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Anfliegen, die Augen auf die Ringe gerichtet, den Quaffle im Flug abfangen, die Bewegungen des Hüters im Blick behalten, zielen und werfen. Alles klar? Und achte immer mit einem Ohr auf den Klatscher, der hier rumfliegt. Damit der dich nicht im falschen Moment vom Besen haut." 

„OK." rief Ginny ihm zu, nickte und flog an.

Oliver warf ihr daraufhin den Quaffle zu, den sie ohne recht hinzusehen aus der Luft pflückte, wie er stolz bemerkte, und ihn dabei mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Aus den Augenwinkeln hielt er den Klatscher im Auge, den er vor einer Viertelstunde freigelassen hatte, um den Schwierigkeitsgrad zu erhöhen. So konnte er Ginny im Ernstfall warnen, falls sie ihn nicht bemerkte.

Diese flog jetzt mehrere Haken, um ihn auszutricksen, doch Oliver ließ sich nicht beirren. Er spielte schließlich nicht erst seit gestern und hatte eine recht gute Vorstellung, wo Ginny hinwerfen würde. Der Klatscher hatte jetzt Kurs auf Ginny genommen und raste aus Olivers Sicht von links unten auf sie zu. Noch hatte sie ihn nicht entdeckt und er würde nur noch ein paar Sekunden warten, bis er sie warnen würde.

„HUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Im letzten Moment zog Ginny erschrocken den Besen nach links und drückte ihn steil nach unten, um dem Klatscher zu entkommen. Dabei warf sie reflexartig den Quaffle von sich und traf in den völlig ungedeckten linken, aus Olivers Sicht rechten, Ring, bevor sie den Sturzflug wieder abfing und den Besen wieder waagerecht richtete. Mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen sah sie zu Oliver rüber, der sie triumphierend ansah und den erhobenen Daumen hinhielt.

„Na also.", rief er zufrieden. „Es geht doch. Da hast du mich eiskalt erwischt. Gratuliere!"

„Ach was. Erzähl doch keinen Blödsinn.", rief Ginny ihm zu und starrte ihn verblüfft über ihren eigenen Erfolg an. „Wenn du gewollt hättest, hättest du den Schuss doch locker halten können."

„Ne Ginny, das hätte ich nicht.", widersprach Oliver ihr. „Du solltest nach knapp 2 ½ Stunden inzwischen wissen, dass ich dir keinen Anfängerbonus gebe. Zumindest nach der ersten Stunde nicht mehr. Ich habe ehrlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du auf meinen rechten Ring wirfst. Ich hatte mit dem linken oder dem mittleren gerechnet, weil du als Anfängerin und Rechtshänderin meiner Meinung nach auf einen der beiden Ringe hättest werfen müssen. Doch stattdessen trickst du mich aus und wirfst durch den rechten. Das war echt brillant gemacht. Ehrlich."

„Pfft! Von wegen brillant.", schnaubte Ginny und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich inzwischen aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten und ihr wirr in ihr leicht erhitztes Gesicht hingen. „Ich bin diesem Klatscher ausgewichen und habe reflexartig den Quaffle weggeworfen. Das war pure Reaktion ohne zu überlegen. Der hätte genauso gut meilenweit daneben gehen können."

„Ist er aber nicht.", meinte Oliver schlicht und hatte inzwischen den Quaffle wieder eingefangen, der dank dem auf ihm liegenden Zauber ganz langsam, als befände er sich im Wasser, gen Boden sank. „Du hast getroffen und ob das nun aus Reflex oder durch einen guten Plan passiert ist, interessiert am Ende des Spiels nicht. Da zählt jeder Treffer gleich viel. Egal wie er erzielt wurde. Außerdem ist das genau das, was ich dir vor ein paar Tagen schon erzählt habe. Du reagierst instinktiv und in diesem Fall warst du sogar zweifach erfolgreich. Du bist dem Klatscher entkommen und hast einen Treffer erzielt. Ich habe doch gewußt, dass du gut bist."

Ginny lief zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag rot an und grinste Oliver leicht verlegen an. Oliver grinste zurück und warf ihr den Quaffle wieder zu, den sie reflexartig auffing, was ihn noch breiter grinsen ließ.

„Und jetzt beweise mir, dass du das nochmal schaffst."

Ginny zog erst verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn dann schelmisch grinsend an.

„Und was kriege ich dann für eine Belohnung?"

„Belohnung?", fragte Oliver und sah die kleine Zwölfjährige überrascht an, die ihn in diesem Moment viel zu sehr an ihre Zwillingsbrüder erinnerte, die auch immer versuchten, eine Situation zu ihren Gunsten auszunutzen. „Hmmmm, laß mich mal nachdenken. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir meine Zaubertränkeunterlagen aus der zweiten Klasse vererbe, wenn du nochmal triffst?"

„Einverstanden.", grinste Ginny. „Und die Unterlagen für Zaubereigeschichte dazu, wenn ich noch zweimal treffe. Dann kann ich endlich ohne schlechtes Gewissen bei Binns schlafen."

„Na, jetzt wird aber jemand übermütig.", lachte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber von mir aus gerne. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass du überhaupt die Zaubertrankunterlagen gewinnst. Zaubereigeschichte kannst du dir da völlig abschminken, Weasley."

„Abwarten Wood.", antwortete und warf hochmütig den Kopf in den Nacken, was sie zu einer fast unheimlichen, weiblichen Percyausgabe machte, wie Oliver mit Grauen feststellte. Dann grinste sie ihn jedoch nochmal an und flog los.

Am Ende des Tages hatte Ginny nicht nur die Unterlagen für Zaubertränke und Zaubereigeschichte rausgeschlagen, sondern auch die Zusage von Oliver, in Zukunft regelmäßig zusammen zu trainieren. Ginny schwebte vor Begeisterung über diese Anerkennung ihrer Leistung auf Wolken und nahm sich fest vor, alles was Oliver ihr beibringen wollte bestmöglichst zu lernen, um irgendwann ihren Brüdern zu beweisen, dass sie nicht nur das kleine Mädchen war, dass sie beschützen mußten, sondern ein ernstzunehmender Gegner, der ihnen ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar leicht überlegen war.

Oliver andererseits war angenehm überrascht über den Elan, der von Ginny ausging und nahm sich in diesem Moment vor, sie zu seiner Meisterschülerin zu machen. Ginny wollte er zu einem Allround-Quidditch-Talent machen. Und das ohne dass überhaupt jemand davon wußte. Einfach nur für sich selber, um sich zu beweisen, dass er das Zeug dazu hatte, Talente zu entdecken und zu fördern. Denn das wollte er beruflich machen, wenn es mit der Quidditchkarriere doch nicht klappen sollte. Oder im Fall dass er es doch schaffen würde, sicherzustellen, dass es ein zweites Standbein für den Fall einer schweren Verletzung oder die Zeit nach dem Rücktritt gab.

* * *

Von diesem Tag an trainierten Oliver und Ginny in unregelmäßigen Abständen miteinander und beide hatten ihren Spaß dabei. Ginny nahm wie ein feuchter Schwamm alles in sich auf, was er ihr erklärte oder beibrachte und Oliver hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, der bei seinen Vorträgen und Endlostrainings nicht einschlief oder erschöpft vom Besen fiel. Manchmal wunderte er sich selbst, wie zäh die kleine Weasley war. Sein Team hätte oft schon sehr viel früher gemeutert und geschlossen gestreikt. 

Am Ende seiner Hogwartszeit hatte er Ginny soweit trainiert, dass sie auf allen Positionen eine recht gute Figur machte und Ginny hatte sich nicht nur die Unterlagen in Zaubertränke und Zaubereigeschichte erkämpft, sondern auch noch die für Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Verteidigung. Und das nicht nur für das zweite Schuljahr, sondern für alle sieben Schuljahre in Hogwarts.

Im darauf folgenden Sommer erfuhr Ginny als eine der ersten von seiner Aufnahme in das Reseveteam von Puddlemere United und mußte auch Jahre später noch herzhaft lachen, als sie an den Morgen dachte, als sie den Brief erhalten hatte. Es war ein strahlend schöner Sommermorgen im Fuchsbau gewesen. Molly Weasley werkelte mit der Pfannkuchenpfanne am Herd rum, Fred und George alberten mit Percy rum, der zunehmend schlechter gelaunt war, während Ron gedankenverloren seinen Kakaobecher an den Mund hielt und versuchte, auf der Seite des Tagespropheten, die Arthur ihm gerade hinhielt die aktuellen Ergebnisse der Quidditch-WM zu entziffern.

Niemand hatte mitbekommen, dass Ginny in der Zwischenzeit Besuch von einer Eule bekommen hatte und sie war ehrlich froh darüber, dass dem so war. Denn Oliver hatte in seiner Begeisterung nicht daran gedacht, dass Percy, Fred und George seine Eule sehr wohl erkannt hätten, wenn sie sie bemerkt hätten. Auch die Eule hatte die Zwillinge erkannt und war, nachdem sie die beiden erkannt hatte, so schnell sie nur konnte, aus dem Fenster verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Eulen haben nun mal ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis und sie nahm es den beiden immer noch übel, dass sie vor zwei Jahren ihr Gefieder gold gefärbt und sie beim nächsten Training als absolut neuartigen Schnatz vorführten. Auch Oliver war davon nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, wie er Ginny mal in einer stillen Stunde erzählt hatte.

Als Ginny nun den Brief aufmachte und las, hätte sie sich im Traum nicht vorstellen können, was ein Jubelschrei so alles auslösen konnte. Ron, der direkt neben ihr saß, hatte das Gefühl, als hätte Pig einen versehentlichen Sonoruszauber abbekommen. Zu Tode erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und prustete einen Mund voll Kakao quer über den Tisch. Die Leidtragenden waren die Zeitung, Fred, George und vor allem Percy, die allesamt in einem hellbraunen Kakaoregen untergingen. Mollys Pfannkuchen landete mit einem „FLATSCH" auf dem Boden und Arthur verschluckte sich so heftig an seinem Marmeladenhörnchen, dass sein Gesicht einen hochgefährlichen Rotton annahm. Ginny machte sich allerdings so schnell aus dem Staub, dass sie die Folgen dieses Chaoses nicht mehr mitbekam. Hoch oben in den Apfelbäumen hinter denen die Weasleyjungs ungesehen ihrer Quidditchleidenschaft fröhnen konnten, las sie den Brief von Oliver, der aus ganzen 7 Pergamentseiten bestand und eine detailgetreue Wiedergabe der Puddlemere-Tryouts beinhaltete. Als sie ihn eine paar Tage beim Finale der Quidditch-WM sah, warf sie ihm von weitem ein strahlendes Lächeln zu und machte das Victory-V mit den Fingern. Oliver bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln und einer angedeuteten Verbeugung dafür, doch auch hier taten sie weiterhin so, als ob sie sich so gut wie gar nicht kannten.

* * *

In den Jahren darauf wurden ihre Trainingseinheiten zwar wesentlich seltener, aber sie hörten nicht ganz auf. Oliver schaffte es mindestens einmal im Monat, zu einem heimlichen Morgentraining nach Hogwarts zu kommen und auch an den ein oder anderen Hogsmeadewochenenden war er mit Ginny zusammen im Stadion. Als Ginny in ihrem vierten Jahr als Ersatzsucherin für Harry ins Gryffindorteam aufgenommen wurde, hatte er ihr einen Talisman in Form eines kleinen Besen geschenkt, der an einer Kette hing. Ginny hatte gelächelt und geschwiegen, als ihre Freundinnen sie mit der Frage löcherten, von wem denn diese tolle Kette sei. Mit der Nachricht, die Ginny so ein Lächeln ins Gesicht gezaubert hatte, konnten sie nicht viel anfangen, genauso wenig, wie ihre Brüder etwas mit den Worten „_Ich wußte doch, dass du es drauf hast. Zeig ihnen, was du kannst._" anzufangen wußten. 

Als sie ein Jahr später, als Harry den Kapitänsposten übernahm, zum zweiten Mal, dieses Mal als Jägerin, ins Team aufgenommen wurde, hatte er ihr einen Riesenkarton voller Schokofrösche zugeschickt, die Ginny erst mit einem Stirnrunzeln bedacht hatte, aber dann in herzhaftes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ, als sie gesehen hatte, was auf der Schachtel stand. „_Zum üben. Und achte immer mit einem Ohr auf das, was um dich herum geschieht._" Ginny hatte geübt. Sie hatte die Schokofrösche ausgepackt, auf ihr Bett gesetzt und dann wieder eingefangen, als sie weghüpfen wollten. Nicht ein einziger war ihr entkommen.

Am Ende ihrer Schulzeit hatte Ginny den Pokal ganze zweimal mehr gewonnen, als Oliver und ihre ZAG's und UTZe waren dank Olivers umfangreichen Unterlagen absolut sehenswert. Sie hätte mit diesem Ergebnis so gut wie jede Laufbahn einschlagen können, doch zum Erstaunen ihres Vaters und ihrer Brüder, sowie zum Entsetzen ihrer Mutter, hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen, ihr Glück im Profiquidditch zu versuchen. Sie war zu fast jedem Tryout gegangen, dass in diesem Sommer abgehalten wurde und am Ende hatte sie es als Reservejägerin ins Team der Appleby Arrows geschafft. In ihrem Übermut über diesen Erfolg hatte sie sich dennoch solange zusammenreißen können, bis es ein Foto von ihr in der Arrows-Robe gab. Auf dieses Foto hatte sie schwungvoll ihren Namen gesetzt und hatte das erste Autogramm ihres Lebens verschickt.

Olivers Reaktion darauf war ein Fanset, bestehend aus Schal, T-shirt, Fahne, Bettwäsche und Handtücher in Riesenformat geschickt – und zwar von Puddlemere United, wo er zu der Zeit noch spielte. Eine Nachricht, die er dem Paket mitgeschickt hatte, machte deutlich, dass es ihm mit diesem Paket nur darum ginge, Ginny zu zeigen, was ein wirklich erfolgreiches Team war und dass er sich schon auf ein Zusammentreffen mit ihr auf dem Profiparkett freuen würde. Ginny hatte dem Paket einen grimmigen Blick zugeworfen, es in den hintersten Winkel in ihrem Schrank verbannt und sich geschworen, aus diesem Zusammentreffen, sollte es denn irgendwann mal stattfinden, zumindest im direkten Duell mit Oliver als Siegerin hervorzugehen.

Allerdings hatte ganze drei Jahre gedauert, bis sie sich tatsächlich das erste mal auf einem Quidditchfeld gegenüberstanden. Sie spielte zu dieser Zeit schon als Stammjägerin bei den Bats, während Oliver in seiner letzten Saison bei Puddlemere spielte. Als sie sich auf dem Feld gegenüberstanden und den Anweisungen des Schiedsrichters lauschten, warf Oliver ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu, dem sie ohne Probleme standhielt. Sie beide wußten, dass es heute ein Spiel im Spiel geben würde, von dem nur sie beide wußten und das keiner von ihnen verlieren wollte. Am Ende gingen sie beide als Sieger vom Platz, obwohl nur Ginnys Sieg in den Zeitungen Erwähnung fand. Die Bats hatten Puddlemere alt aussehen lassen, doch Oliver hatte im direkten Vergleich mit seiner Musterschülerin die Oberhand behalten und hatte zwei Drittel ihrer Schüsse gehalten. Und dieser Sieg bedeutete ihm wesentlich mehr, als ein Sieg mit Puddlemere über die Bats.

Ginnys Karriere ging von da ab steil nach oben. Die kleine Weasley, die nach dem Willen ihrer Familie nie wirklich auf einen Besen steigen sollte, war der große Shootingstar der Liga und stieg in der Beliebtheitsskala der Quidditchfans unaufhaltsam nach oben. Es dauerte keine drei Jahre, da hatte sie sich einen Namen gemacht und nicht nur die Teams der britischen und irischen Liga streckten die Fühler nach ihr aus, sondern auch einige ausländische Teams. Allen voran die Heidelberg Harriers und die Quiberon Quafflepunchers. Letztere beherrschten seit Jahren das Geschehen in der französischen Quidditchliga. Doch Ginny blieb bei den Ballycastle Bats und es wurde oft gemunkelt, dass der einzige Grund, weshalb sie den Franzosen eine Absage erteilt hatte, der war, dass sich ihre Haarfarbe fürchterlich mit deren grellrosafarbenen Quidditchroben biß. Dieses Gerücht wurde weder bestätigt noch dementiert und insgeheim hatte Ginny einen Heidenspaß an den wilden Spekulationen der Fans.

Sie selber arbeitete weiter daran, ihren Stil zu perfektionieren und inzwischen hatte sie den Vergleich mit Oliver zumindest etwas zu ihren Gunsten zurecht gebogen. Und dass sie mit dieser Taktik Erfolg hatte, wurde an Abend der Verleihung der 287. Quidditchawards deutlich. Denn nicht Olivers Teamkollege hatte den Award für den besten Jäger gewonnen, sondern sie, seine Musterschülerin, sein heimliches Meisterstück und sie war sich sicher, dass er im Moment genauso stolz auf diese Auszeichnung war wie sie selber.

* * *

**London, Gegenwart:**

Laute Musik, Champagner in Strömen und einen Haufen Freunde, Familienmitglieder und Kollegen, mit denen man hemmungslos feiern kann, was will man mehr? Die Aftershowparty der Quidditchawards ist wie jedes Jahr der absolute Hammer, aber in diesem Jahr bin ich eine derjenigen, mit der alle gerne mal anstoßen und tanzen wollen. Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich genauso wenig abgeneigt. Und das, obwohl meine Füße inzwischen schmerzen und ich den leichten Schwips spüre, der von mir Besitz ergriffen hat.

Naaaaa gut. Es ist mehr als nur ein kleiner Schwips, aber das ist mir völlig egal. Schließlich gewinnt man nicht alle Tage einen Quidditchaward. Einige schaffen es nie und ich bin wirklich verdammt stolz darauf. Mein Blick fällt auf meine Eltern und ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mum platzt fast vor Stolz und Dad hat noch nie so viele Hände schütteln müssen, wie heute Abend. Wo Bill, Charlie und Ron im Moment mit ihren Mädels sind, weiß ich nicht so genau. Wahrscheinlich irgendwo am Buffet, auf der Tanzfläche oder in einem der lauschigen Eckchen im Park verschwunden, um...

OK, das will ich mir jetzt wirklich nicht vorstellen. Ich weiß, dass solche Sachen völlig normal zwischen Männchen und Weibchen sind, aber das sind immerhin meine Brüder. Und die haben in den Augen einer kleinen Schwester genauso wenig Sex wie Eltern es haben. Oder zumindest versucht die kleine Schwester sich dies immer wieder einzureden. UARGH, ich denke mir hier gerade einen Knoten ins Hirn. Wo gibt's hier Champagnernachschub?

Im Zweifelsfall da, wo Fred und George sind. Also, wo sind Fred und George? Da drüben steht Percy mit einem der obersten Ligabosse und an der Art, wie er mit ihm redet, kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, was da gerade abläuft. Alte Gewohnheiten legt man halt schlecht ab. Vor allem dann, wenn man Percy Weasley heißt und im Grunde seines Herzens immer ein Schleimer und Arschkriecher war und auch bleiben wird. Ich hoffe nur, dass er sich keinen Job in der Führung der Quidditchliga erschleimt. Denn dann kommt er vielleicht doch noch auf die Idee, mich nach all den Jahren wieder vom Besen zu bekommen, indem er ein neues Gesetz einführt, dass Frauen das Quidditch spielen verbietet.

Oh, da sind Fred und George und bei ihnen steht...Oliver? Ich glaub's nicht. Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was die drei sich so zu erzählen haben. Und Champagner haben sie auch. Also lohnt es sich auf jeden Fall, wenn ich mich in die Unterhaltung einmische.

„He Jungs, ist in der Flasche auch noch was für mich drin?"

Zwei Rotschöpfe und ein wirrer, brauner Wuschelkopf drehen sich überrascht zu mir um.

„Aber sicher doch, Schwesterchen. Für dich doch immer."

Danke George. Ich liebe dich.

„Und? Was habt ihr hier so interessantes zu besprechen?"

„Nichts, was kleine Mädchen was angeht."

OK, Fred. Dich liebe ich gerade nicht.

„Oliver?"

„Wir haben uns nur über alte Quidditchzeiten in Hogwarts unterhalten."

„Ah ja. Zu schade, dass ich da nicht mitreden kann."

Habt ihr schon mal einen Quidditchstar an Champagner ersticken sehen? Ich bisher nicht, aber dieses Prachtexemplar, das da gerade vor mir steht, steht kurz davor. Und irgendwie ist es ein ziemlich beängstigendes Gefühl. Zum Glück haben jetzt seine beiden Lieblingstreiber Mitleid mit ihm und retten ihn...obwohl...irgendwie habe ich eher das Gefühl, als ob sie ihn dem Tod noch näher bringen, so wie sie ihm auf den Rücken schlagen.

„Okay, okay...OKAAAAAAAAAAY! Laßt das, Jungs. Ich werd's schon überleben."

Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Dich haut so schnell nichts um. Zumindest nicht, wenn meine Brüder dich nicht zu lange in den Fingern haben.

„Also, Ginny. Wie sieht's aus? Hättest du noch einen Tanz für mich frei?"

Einen Tanz? Für dich? Aber sicher doch.

„He, und wer fragt uns?"

„Sorry George, aber ich tanze lieber mit Frauen als mit Männern."

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich meinte eigentlich, dass du lieber Fred und mich fragen solltest, ob wir überhaupt damit einverstanden sind, dass du mit unserer kleinen Schwester tanzt."

Ich kann ehrlich nicht begreifen, wieso Oliver von den beiden immer noch so aus dem Konzept zu bringen ist. Nicht nach all den Jahren, die er mit ihnen im selben Team war und sie inzwischen kennen sollte zumindest. Und doch steht er jetzt mit offenem Mund da und sieht die beiden an, als kämen sie aus einer anderen Welt. Und genau da kommen die beiden auch her, mein Lieber.

„Ich brauche euer OK nicht, um mit ihm zu tanzen, Jungs. Ich bin alt genug, um das selber entscheiden zu können."

„Ich begreife einfach nicht, wie die zwei es immer wieder schaffen, mich zu überraschen. Aber was soll's. Jetzt wird getanzt, Ms. Weasley."

„Du sagst es. Und ich gratuliere auch. Drei Awards, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder?"

„Yep! Bester Hüter, bester Kapitän und bestes Team. Oder besser gesagt, 3 ½ Awards, denn ich habe ja auch noch den halben Jägeraward."

Dein verschmitztes Grinsen spricht Bände und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns morgen in jedem dritten Quidditchmagazin wiederfinden. _Wood und Weasley - In Liebe vereint!_ Oder irgend so ein Blödsinn.

„Du schuldest mir immer noch eine Antwort, Weasley. Was war drittens?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Als ich dich damals zum Krankenflügel getragen habe, hast du gemeint, ich wäre erstens ziemlich eingebildet, zweitens wärst du erst zwölf und willst gar nicht wissen, was Siebzehnjährige so alles miteinander machen und drittens...ja, was war denn nun drittens? Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass du an der Stelle herrlich verlegen wurdest."

Und das aus einem guten Grund, mein Lieber.

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass ich es dir heute verrate?"

„Weil wir heute auf derselben Stufe stehen und uns nicht, wie damals, alles außer Quidditch voneinander getrennt hat. Wir sind beide erwachsen, sind beide erfolgreiche Quidditchspieler und haben beide einen Platz in den Quidditchanalen bekommen. Also, was war jetzt drittens? Was auch immer es war, kann dir doch nicht immer noch peinlich sein, oder?"

„Hast du eine Ahnung."

„So schlimm? Na komm, wo steckt der kleine Gryffindor in dir? Zeig mal, dass du mutig bist."

„Oliver Wood. Du bist unmöglich."

„Ich weiß. Also?"

Deine Augen lassen mich nicht los und ich weiß irgendwie genau, dass du mich heute nicht ohne eine Antwort gehen läßt. Schiebt es auf den Champagner, auf den Übermut oder einfach auf den versteckten Gryffindor in mir, aber ich denke, jetzt ist Zeit für die Wahrheit.

„Drittens...stand ich damals zwar auf wirre, dunkle Haare, aber nicht, wenn sich darunter auch braune Augen befinden."

Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass du jetzt grinst. Hast du das etwa schon die ganze Zeit über gewußt? Wenn ja, schieße ich dich in der nächsten Saison vom Besen. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.

„Eher auf smaragdgrüne, hm?"

„Du sagst es."

„Und heute? Stehst du immer noch auf smaragdgrün?"

Deine Augen halten meine noch ein paar Sekunden gefangen. Dann wandert dein Blick weiter und verändert sich von einem fragenden zu einem erfreut-überraschten. Ich weiß genau, was du gerade entdeckt hast. Eine kleine Goldkette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Besens. Ich grinse dich an, als sich dein Blick wieder auf meine Augen heftet und du grinst schließlich zurück. Und dann wird dein Blick wieder fragend.

„Nun, heute könnte ich auch auf schokoladenbraun stehen, wenn man mir einen überzeugenden Grund dafür gibt."

„Wäre Einzeltraining mit einem Quidditchstar Grund genug?"

„Mhmmm, das könnte mich schon überzeugen. Sag mir wann und wo und ich bin da."

„Ich hätte nächsten Samstag um halb vier noch nichts vor. Und wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

Deine Augen funkeln jetzt übermütig und zum allerersten Mal kann ich deine weiblichen Fans verstehen, dass sie bei dem Anblick völlig hysterisch werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir dessen überhaupt bewußt bist. Wenn nicht, ist dieser Blick noch beeindruckender.

„Samstag um halb vier paßt super."

Ein Grinsen, ein Zwinkern und alles ist wieder wie damals zwischen uns. Damals, als du noch der große Gryffindorkapitän warst und ich nur eine von vielen. Wie damals, bevor du mein Leben so sehr beeinflußt hast.

* * *

**KitKats Hirn:** Siehst du? Es ist guuuuuut. 

**KitKats Mund:** Abwarten. Noch ist keine Review da.

**KitKats Hirn:** Die kommen schon. Für jede Word-Seite eine. Wetten?

**Kitkats Mund:** Wieviele sind das?

**KitKats Hirn:** 23.

**KitKats Bauch:** Ich weiß nicht. Das ist eine ganze Menge. UFF! Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht vor Aufregung.

**KitKats Mund:** WAGE ES JA NICHT! Wenn dir schlecht wird, muß ich das ausbaden.

**KitKats Bauch:** Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür.

**KitKats Mund:** GRRRRRRR!

**KitKats Hirn:** Was ist jetzt mit der Wette?

**KitKats Mund:** 23 Reviews? Ich halte dagegen. Einfach nur, um dich zu ärgern.

**KitKats Bauch:** Ich auch.

**KitKats Hirn:** Dich hat keiner gefragt.

**KitKats Herz:** Kein Streit, Leute. Habt euch lieb. Verströmt positive Energien.

**KitKats Augen:** Bist du sicher, das du KitKats Herz bist und nicht das von Nina Hagen?

**Kitkats Herz:** Irgendwie mußte ich euch ja dazu bringen, mit illegalem Glücksspiel aufzuhören.

**KitKats Augen:** OK, das Argument lasse ich gelten. Wir lehnen uns jetzt zurück und warten die Reaktionen ab. Wer macht Popcorn?

**KitKats Bauch:** Ich glaube, jetzt wird mir wirklich schlecht.

**Kitkats Hirn, Augen, Mund & Herz:** HALT DIE KLAPPE!


End file.
